Hi Dad
by CaptHowdy312
Summary: What happens when Goku and Vegeta want to wish their father's back to life? A/U.
1. The great idea

Hi dad.   
By the Demon Princess.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Ch. 1, The Great idea.  
  
It was a beautiful day at capsule corp. Trunks and goten were playing tag, Bulma and Chi-Chi were gosiping, and Goku And Vegeta were just shooting the breeze. Yes, It was a perfect day.   
  
(But then Goku went and spoiled it.) "Hey vegeta. Did you ever know my Father?" Asked Goku, with a little kids tone of voice.   
  
"Damn'it Kakkarot, why the hell do you want to know about the past for huh? Yoy know I hate to talk about the past." Said Vegeta in a angered tone.  
  
"Ahh, come on Vegeta. I don't know nothing about my dad. Please tell me anything you know about him, please? With sugar and sprinkles and hot fudge and a cherry on top?" asked Goku like a little kid.   
  
"Fine, alright already. Shit, you bug alot, your Father's name was bardock. He looked exactly like you do. But, he had tan skin, and a scar on his jaw bone... oh yeah, he was very arrogant. Unlike you." said vegeta.  
  
Goku's eye's lit up "Really I look exactly like him? Oh that is so cool. I wonder what it would be like if he was here right now?"  
  
"He probably kill you for how stupid you are. I mean, you act nothing like a saiyan." said vegeta as a matter a factly.   
  
"No I don't mean it like that. I mean, what if we wist our father's back, to see what they be like right now" said goku with exicement in his voice.  
  
"Kakkarot, you can't be serious. I mean... ahh what the hell. It's a good idea anyways, we cant let it go to waste now can we?" said vegeta.   
  
Goku just smiles that stupid cheezy smile of his, and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"You know kakkarot, I'm surprised at you. I guess you do have a brain after all." vegeta said sarcasticially.  
  
Goku just looked at vegeta dumbfounded. 


	2. Finding the Dragonball radar

Hi Dad  
By The Demon Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Note: Thank everybody who reviewed the story. Sorry I haven't updated. I just got back from a trip to Las Vegas.  
  
Ch 2: Finding the dragonball radar  
  
"HEY KAKKAROT. WILL YOU STOP STUFFING YOUR FACE AND HELP ME FIND THE DRAGONBALL THINGY?" Vegeta yelled while looking through his wife's desk in Capsule Corp.  
  
" (munch... munch...gulp) Sorry Vegeta. I was really hungry and i needed to eat." Goku said while joining vegeta in looking through Capsule Corp. For the Dragonball Radar.  
  
"Kakkarot, your stupidity astounds me. Beyond belief really." Said Vegeta.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Said Goku confuesed.  
  
"Ahh, nevermind, your too stupid to understand. Wait, almost got it.... There. Come on Kakkarot. I found the Dragonball thingy. Now let's go wish for imortal... I mean our fathers. Alright"?   
  
"Yeah, woo hoo, were gonna wish our dad's back, i'm finally gonna meet em', la la la la la la" Said goku excitedly.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the man he called himself a saiyan. 'That's it. He's gone off the deep end.' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
(Half an' hour later)  
  
"Ladedede, gonna meet my father..."  
  
"KAKKAROT. SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOUR ANNOYING AS HELL. GOD DAMN. WHAT AN IDIOT..."  
  
(Another half an hour later)  
  
"KAMI. OF ALL THE STUPID SHIT..." Vegeta got cut off by Bulma  
  
"VEGETA. WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP? Gosh, I can hear you yelling from outside." Said bulma with a annoyed tone. "(Humph) That's better. Thanks Veggie." Bulma blew vegeta a kiss then left.  
  
"(sigh) such an annoying woman. Anyways, Well Kakkarot, we had better get going before they know what were gonna do." Said vegeta.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Said goku, while pointing towards the sky. 


	3. Found The Dragonballs

Hi Dad  
By The Demon Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Note: I would like to thank everybody for reviewing.   
  
Ch 3, Finding the dragonballs.  
  
(Last time) "Alright, let's go." Said Goku while pointing towards the sky.  
  
And with that, Goku and Vegeta took off flying skyward. The two Saiyan's were flying for about 20 minuets when the Dragonball radar picked up a signal for the 1st Dragonball.  
  
"Beep Beep Beep Beep"  
  
"Hey Kakkarot. The thing is beepin'. Does that mean were close to a Dragonball?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yep. Were close. I think the ball is on that island right there. Wanna go check it out?" Asked Goku.  
  
Vegeta nodded and the two saiyans touched down on a small island in the middle of nowhere. The island was small but beautiful. Clear blue water could be seen from all sides, and the beach was all black sand. Yep it was nothing short of gorgeous.  
  
'Hump, i'm gonna have to take the onna here one of these days," thought Vegeta to himself.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Vegeta. Are you ok? Vegeta? (wapp)" Goku got wacked in the face by Vegeta.   
  
"Yes you bakamono, i'm fine. Now let's go get that Dragonball. What an idiot." Said Vegeta, with an angered tone.  
  
The two men started to walk a little ways when they herd, a rather loud thud.   
  
"Huh? What the fuck? ... TRUNKS, GOTEN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH DOING HERE? Asked vegeta pissed and shocked at the same time, that Trunks and Goten were following him and kakkarot.  
  
"umm... well...Me and Goten wanted to... uhhh..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT BOY," said Vegeta. Very, very pissed.  
  
"Alright, me and goten wanted to help the both of you find the dragonballs so that way we can both see our grandfathers," said trunks nervously. "Yeah, we wanted to help, so we can see our grandfathers," said Goten.   
  
"Trunks, Goten, didn't I say to stay at Capsule Corp., or the both of you were gonna get a butt woopin'?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Yes sir. We remembered," said both boys with their heads bowed. "But we really wanted to help," said trunks. "Look. we promise we won't be getting into any trouble when were looking for the Dragonballs. We'll just look for the Dragonballs, then you can make the wish, and then after that, you can beat us down."   
  
"(Sigh) Well Kakkarot. The brats made their point.So, why don't we just let them help us look," said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, alright. You both can help," said Goku. "SWEET." Cheered both the boys.   
  
(About 2 hours later)  
  
"Phew, there. That's all of the Dragonballs. Now to make the wish." Said goku. "Yes . Now I can Finally see my dad..." Goku started to cheer, again.   
  
"Oh kami. Here we go again. (sigh) What an idiot." said vegeta. 


	4. Making the wish

Hi Dad  
By The Demon Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Note: I would like to thank Everybody for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 4: Making The wish.  
  
"Alright. We have all the Dragonballs in our possession. Now to decide. Who makes the wish?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Gonna see my dad.. Gonna see my dad... What? Who makes the wish? Well, I don't want to so, why don't you Vegeta?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Fine well, I'll make the wish then." Then it got quiet. " DRAGON, I COMMAND YOU TO COME OUT, GRANT MY WISH."   
  
Then all of a sudden, the sky turned an black, the wind got really high, and then... Shenron(the dragon) came out.  
  
"You have awakened me from my slumber. I will grant you 2 wishes within my power. What are your wishes?" Asked shenron.  
  
"DRAGON, I WOULD LIKE TO WISH KING VEGETA, KING OF ALL SAIYANS, AND THE SAIYAN WARRIOR BARDOCK BACK TO LIFE." Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"This wish will be granted," and with that King Vegeta, and Bardock were wished back to life. "Speak now. What is your second wish?" Asked Shenron.  
  
"I WANT TO WISH THE TWO SAIYANS TO THE PLANET EARTH AT THIS VERY SPOT." Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"I will grant this wish," and with that, King Vegeta and Bardock were transported to earth. "I have fuffiled 2 wishes, I bid thee farewell," and with that, Shenron was gone, and the Dragonballs scattered across the earth. Only to be found once again, But later on.  
  
Now the fun part. Goku meets his father, and Prince Vegeta gets his father back. 


	5. Hi Dad What's up?

Hi Dad.  
By The Demon Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Note: I would like to thank everybody for reviweing.  
  
Ch 5: Hi Dad. What's up?  
  
'I don't believe it. My father, Bardock, is standing right there. Oh Kami, this is so cool,' thought Goku to himself.   
  
'I don't fucking believe it, my father is right there. Ahh crap... wait till I tell him everything that's happened over the years. Kami, is he gonna be pissed,' thought Vegeta to himself. '(sigh) May as well just get it over with.'   
  
(Elsewhere)...  
  
'(looks around) Where the fuck am I? What the fuck just happened? Two minuets ago I was training with Bardock, and then I end up here on this strange place. Can someone tell me what the hell is goin' on' thought King Vegeta, while scratching his head . "Hey Bardock. Where the Hell are we?"   
  
"Truth to be told your Excellency I have no idea. I think we... uhhh.... I don't know. But wherever we are, this is one strange place." Said Bardock, while bowing respectively to his king.  
  
"Yes, you are right about that. But... what the... fuck? Bardock. Look. Is that... my son over there ?" Asked King Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, I think it is the prince," Said Bardock " But wait, there's another man over there..."  
  
"Yeah, he has the same hair as you do" Said King Vegeta.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks alot. That's really what I needed" said Bardock, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, your welcome. But, come on, let's go see em'." "Yes. lets" said Bardock.  
  
(Walk, walk, walk)  
  
" Vegeta, my son. Kami it's been a long time. How have you been?" asked King Vegeta.  
  
"Doing Fine. But... Things Couldn't be more peachy then it already is." Said Prince Vegeta, with a very stern tone of voice.  
  
"Yes I see. Things haven't been going so well now have they?" Said King Vegeta. Prince Vegeta just slightly nodded. "Well then. Come Vegeta. We have Much to talk about," and with that, Prince And King Vegeta, Flew off to nowhere in particular to talk.  
  
'Well I had better go introduce myself'Goku thought to himself.  
  
"Hi Dad, What's up? I'm Kakkarot" said goku, while giving a slight bow to show respect.  
  
"Well Kakkarot. Gosh, look at you. The last time I saw you was when you were a baby. But Look at you now, your a grown man. Damn i'm proud of you," said Bardock while giving Goku a slap on the back.  
  
"I'm honored to finally meet you, and also, i'm happy that your pleased with me." Said Goku.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, look at you. You killed Frieza, and saved the whole universe, for crying out loud. I'm damn proud of you," said Bardock.   
  
"Huh? How did you know that I beat Frieza, and all that junk" asked Goku.  
  
"Well, you could say that, I was watching you. But that's all i'm gonna tell you, no more." Said Bardock.  
  
"Oh ok." Goku smiles, then really really loudly, his stomach started to growl. "Ahh, woops. I guess it's time to eat. Hehehe, wanna go with me to go get something to eat?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yeah, why not? It has been a while since I had any decent food" Said Bardock.  
  
"Alright, let's go" and with that, Bardock and Goku left to go get some food.  
  
"Hey Goten. Where are our tousan's going? Didn't they know that we were here? ," asked Trunks. "Well, I think they forgot about us because remember when the dragon thing was comming out, and we went and hided? ," said Goten. " Yeah you have a point there. Oh yeah, hided isn't a word Goten. it's hid." said Trunks. "Oh ok then."  
  
" But I think we had better go after our tousan's cause' if we don't, we'll probably get in trouble." said Trunks.  
  
"Oh alright. Well I'll see you later. Bye Trunks."  
  
"Bye Goten" and with that, Goten and Trunks went after their father's energy signals. 


	6. The grandkids meet the grandparents

Hi Dad.  
By The Demon Princess.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Note: I would like to thank everybody who reviewed.  
  
Ch 6. The grandkids meet the grandparents.  
  
"Man Dad. Why the hell did you have to go and fly off like that? Now I gotta go and find you now. I better not get in trouble for this," said Trunks, to nobody in paticular. Trunks had been flying around for an hour looking for his Tousan. But unfortunately, his Tousan had lowered his Ki, and he didn't know what his Grandfather's ki felt like so, he was screwed until he found them both. "(Sigh) I better concentrate. Watch, if I do, i'll probably go and find them, ...... WHAT? Tousan what the hell are you doing at the house? Oh crap, I had better get over their, or else i'm gonna get my butt wooped," and with that. Trunks took off for capsule Corp.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
"Tousan, are you here?" asked Goten. Goten was at his house looking for his Tousan. But sadly, he wasn't there. "Oh well, I better go try the forest.  
He might be eating" said Goten happly. Goten took off towards the forest where Him and Goku usualy went fishing, and sure enough there was Goku and Bardock, eating the biggest fish you ever saw.  
  
"Tousan I finally found you" said Goten.   
  
"Hey Goten. Where were you after Me and Vegeta went and wished our Tousan's back to life huh?" asked Goku while ruffeling Goten's hair.  
  
"Hehehe, I went and hid, cause the dragon was scarry. Sorry" Said Goten inocently.  
  
"(Ahem) Kakkarot, who's the kid? He kinda looks like you," said Bardock.   
  
"Yep, this little guy right here is my son. His name is Goten. Say hello Goten." said Goku.  
  
"Hello" Goten gave a polite bow to his Grandfather.  
  
"Hello Goten. It's nice to finally meet you. How are you doing?" asked Bardock.  
  
" Fine thank you." Goten's stomach growed. " Uh-oh. I guess i'm a little hungry. Hehehe"  
  
" Don't worry kid. I'll get you a fish." Bardock went to the mouth of the lake and remained dead still. When a fish came round' Bardock went and grabed it, and gave it to Goten. "There you go kid. A fish for you to eat"   
  
"Thank you," and after that Goku, Bardock, and Goten went and got their grub on.  
  
(Elsewhere)  
  
"Dad, quiet. I don't want the woman to see you" said Prince Vegeta quietly.  
  
"Why not. I'm anxious to meet her. You know Vegeta, she's quite the looker too. If you know what I mean." Said King Vegeta.  
  
"Tousan, shut the hell up. Your being a perv. Looking at my damn woman and all" said Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Oh what the hell you gonna do bout' it huh?" Said king Vegeta, like he wanted to start fighting. But he was just messin round' with his son.  
  
"This" and with that Prince Vegeta, went and (playfully) pushed His tousan into the wall. Resulting one big ass hole in the wall, and a dent in the floor.  
  
"Oh shit. Look what you went and now" Said Prince Vegeta while nearly laughting.  
  
"Oh sorry bout' that. Don't worry i'll fix it. Inamillionyearsorso(chough). Sorry, I had something in my trough." Said King Vegeta, while at the same time nearly cracking up.  
  
"Vegeta. What was that?" Called Bulma from downstairs.  
  
"Oh shit. NOTHING. Tousan, follow me." Prince Vegeta lead his Tousan to an empty room at the begining of the hallway, pushed him in there, and closed the door. "Tousan, stay in... Hello Bulma. How are you today?" Asked Vegeta, while nervously leaning up against the door.  
  
"Vegeta. Your acting weird today are you alright? Oh and another thing, WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THE WALL? Well, I'm waiting for an anwser." said bulma, obviously very pissed.  
  
"Uhh... umm... well, you see..."Vegeta got cut off by bulma as she pushed him aside, and walked into the room where King Vegeta was in.  
  
"Who where you talking to? said Bulma, while looking around.  
  
"Um, nobody" 'Tousan where the hell did you go? There's nothing to hide behind in here. So, where the hell are you?' thought Prince Vegeta 'Why don't you try looking up.' Prince Vegeta looked up and saw his tousan levitating up against the celing. 'Damn you smart.' thought Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Well vegeta, there's nothing in here. Let's leave."Said Bulma  
  
"Whatever." So Bulma and Prince Vegeta walked out of the room. When Bulma was almost outside, Prince Vegeta went back up to the room his father was in and went and talked to him.  
  
"Shit that was close. And another thing, how the hell did you hear my thoughts, i'm curious." asked Prince Vegeta. "Well, where I went They told me that I had telekinesis. So, I went and learned how to use it. Cool huh?" said King Vegeta. "Oh yeah, Your woman Is gorgeous. Damn she's fine as hell." Said King Vegeta.  
  
"Well to bad she's mine. Go find your own." said Prince Vegeta.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Trunks had just got home when he ran into his Kassan. "Kassan, where's Tousan?" asked Trunks. "Well he's right... well, he was behind me. Why don't you go look in the first room at the begining of the hallway. He should be there." said Bulma. "Oh ok. Thanks Kassan." Trunks ran off.  
  
"This should be the room Tousan is in. But weird, I know for a fact that there's nothing in this room. I wonder what he's doing." Trunks had opened the door and saw his Tousan laughing real hard, and some other guy that looked like him, except he had a gotee, and his hair was garnet colored.  
  
"Uh... what the hell is going on" asked trunks out loud.  
  
"What? Oh, Trunks, there you are. What the Fuck happened? Why'd you go off and disappear like that?" asked Prince Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know?" said Trunks   
  
"Vegeta, who's the brat?" asked King Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks I want you to meet your grandfather, King Vegeta. Tousan, this is my brat, Trunks."   
  
"Nice to finally meet you." Said King Vegeta.   
  
Trunks bowed to his Grandfather. Trunks walked up to king Vegeta and told him "adrii donini arma kono" which in saiyan meens " I wanna fight you".  
So, you probably know what happens next. Trunks went Super saiyan and tryed to sock his Grandfather in the head but, King Vegeta caught Trunks's punch and chucked him across the room, into the wall, resulting in another hole in the wall, and then King Vegeta went ss1, and went after trunks.  
  
Prince Vegeta just stared, then busted up laughing. which wasn't a good idea cause then King vegeta went and kicked Prince Vegeta in the ribs, which resulted Prince Vegeta to go ss1, and go after his Tousan and trunks.  
  
After a while, you could say. there was no more hall way or top floor any more. The play fight had turned into a every man for himself war. Trust me, it wasn't pretty. All 3 guys where either bruesed or bloody. And for the most part, they were all tired.   
  
"Tag... your it (bamm)...(snore)" King Vegeta's head hit the floor, and he went to sleep.  
  
"Quick run...(bamm)" Prince Vegeta ran into the wall and went unconcious.  
  
"Oh for get it" Trunks layed on the ground and went to sleep. 


	7. The wifes meet the fathers

Hi Dad.  
By the Demon Princess.  
  
Note: I would like to thank everybody who reviewed. I got a new story out. It's called "Tonight The Stars Revolt". Please check it out and review.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Or any of the characters in this story.  
  
Ch 7: The wifes meet the fathers.  
  
After that "little" fight in the hallway everybody had decided to go to sleep and leave the hallway totaled. Which wasn't a good idea.   
  
"(yahn) huh? What the hell happened?" Asked Trunks sheepshly.  
  
"I don't know. Oh wait. The three of of us had got into a fight, and (looks around) the hallway is gone. " Said Prince Vegeta.   
  
King Vegeta was just catching z's. Not giving a fuck about nobody. That was until Bulma came upstairs and saw the hallway.  
  
"(Gasp) Oh my.. what the... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE HALLWAY? VEGETA, YOU'VE GOT ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO" said Bulma, obvosly very pissed off.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't all my fault. My Tousan and the brat helped too. So don't go getting all mad at just me." said Prince Vegeta scarcastically.  
  
"What? Your Tousan?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Yeah. See, he's over there sleeping. Or was." said Vegeta.  
  
"Who the hell woke me up?" asked King Vegeta while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"The onna did. Get mad at her. Not me."  
  
King Vegeta stood up and saw his daughter-inlaw. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. "Konichiwa Bulma. I am Vegeta's father, King Vegeta. Pleased to meet you" he said as if he were talking to somebody higher than he was.  
  
"Oh! (Bulma went red in the face.) I'm charmed to meet you." said Bulma while covering her red cheeks.  
  
'I still have the touch' King Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Look at all three of you. Your a mess. Tell you what. If you 3 go and wash up, i'll go and make dinner. Deal" said Bulma. With that, all three of the guys took of to get cleaned up to eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Are you sure about this Kakkarot."said Bardock nervously. "I mean, I know how Chi-Chi is and, I don't think this a good idea."  
  
"Oh don't worry," said Goku."You'll be fine. Trust me." Although really wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Chi-Chi. Come here. I want you to meet somebody" yelled Goku into the house.  
  
"Yes Goku. Who did you want me to meet?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Chi-Chi, I want you to meet my father, Bardock." said Goku.  
  
Bardock steped out of the corner he was in and waved hi nervosly. "Hello Chi-Chi." said Bardock.  
  
"Hello Bardock, nice to meet you." said. Chi-Chi.  
  
"Likewise." said Bardock while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Um.. yeah why not." said Bardock.   
  
"Fine well i'll go and make dinner." said chi-chi.  
  
"Yay. were gonna eat again." said Goku happly. 


End file.
